Differences in Divinity: Original Sin Enhanced Edition
DOS:EE contains more than 13000 changes in terms of playability, combat system, new abilities, etc. Below are some of the major changes: Main Features * Full controller support for one and two players on all platforms (PC, Mac, Xbox One, PS4) * Bring gaming back to the living room with dynamic split-screen support for side-by-side co-op play * Full AAA voice-overs for all characters * Expanded storyline with new quests, areas, and characters, as well as reworked dialogs * New styles of play including Dual wielding, Wands, and Grenades * New game modes including Explorer Mode (for story- and exploration-centric players and/or genre novices) & Honour Mode (for experienced tacticians ready to face brutal encounters, puzzles and creatures) * Enhanced user interface, graphics, animations, effects, and sounds In detail Controller: * Full controller support for one and two players (for side-by-side play, all platforms) * Dynamic split-screen support for side-by-side co-op play (all platforms) * Reworked and improved UI for use with controller (all platforms) Audio: * Full AAA voice-overs for all characters (over 350k words) * New sound effects and improvements made to existing effects Design: * Enhanced storyline with new quests and situations: ** Main quest made clearer with extra events and pacing changes ** Large portion of the ending reworked and expanded ** Storyline background expanded ** New areas, characters, and quests featuring new dialogs ** Old quests updated and reworked ** Companions now banter and argue with one another * New styles of playing: Dual wielding, Wands, and Grenades ** Dual wield daggers, wands or other one-handed weapons. This comes with a separate Dual-wielding ability in which you can invest points to improve your proficiency. ** Toss elemental, area of effect, damage-causing, and status-setting grenades. This comes with a separate Bombardier ability in which you can invest points to improve your proficiency. ** Wands are one-handed ranged weapons that deal elemental damage and come pre-charged with an additional powerful skill that the player can invoke 1-4 times depending on his or her Wand skill level. The skill also determines your attack range with wands (from barely-out-of-melee to bow-level). * New game difficulty modes: ** Explorer mode. Formerly called "Casual," Explorer players will face less-fierce enemies and enjoy a higher chance of knocking them dead, freeing up the player's time to discover, craft, sleuth, and travel outside of combat. ** Classic mode. Formerly called "Normal mode" ** Tactician mode. A totally new game setting featuring smarter, stronger enemies to challenge combat-oriented players. ** Honour mode. Experience Tactician Mode with the added challenge of having but a single save and a single life (no resurrecting!) at your disposal. * Tactician and Honour modes feature re-designed encounters and puzzles, including new mechanics, monsters, skills, and challenges. Enemy AI is more intelligent and designed to defend against past players' most commonly-used tactics. * New traps have been added, making perception, tactics/puzzles, and simply moving around in the world a lot more challenging. * New skills and skill system ** New tiered skill system ('Novice', 'Adept', 'Master') allows you to learn the most devastating skills as you progress in the magic schools of your choosing. ** 15+ new skills featuring custom animations and damage * Improved AI and encounters ** Existing encounters were improved and re-balanced to provide a more consistent experience throughout all zones. ** AI has been upgraded to better counter the player's moves. * Updated system makes crafting more intuitive * New creatures ** Elemental Wards, Enchanted Armours, Bolt-stricken Zombie, Arcane Vortex, Nether Jester, Poison Slug, Spitfire Totem, Void Crystal, Oilskin ExploSkeleton, Soul of Desperation, Angry Chest * New cut scenes and improvements to existing cut scenes Balancing and Gameplay: * Skills were rebalanced and redistributed into skill schools to give each a more cohesive theme * Balancing changes have made mid- and late-game (post-Cyseal) combat more dynamic and engaging * Existing abilities and talents have been rebalanced * Weapon ability progression has been updated to further differentiate play styles based on weapon types (e.g. the 'Two-handed weapons' theme now focuses on slow, powerful strikes with a good chance of inflicting monstrous crit, while 'Dual-wielding' is centered around striking multiple hits more and more rapidly as the player levels up the ability.) * Vendors sell much better loot * Magical items are built up differently * Items' use requirements have been revised * Economy (gold value and rarity of all items) has been revised * Treasure generation and traders have been overhauled. Item selection by treasure generation is also less random and uses a system that guarantees variation in drops over time * Weapons, amour, shields, potions, and statuses have been rebalanced * The engine's inner formulas that calculate hit chances, crit chances, damage, armour, blocking, and more were carefully revised and improved * 'Saving throws' formula has been rewritten * New items and item combos for creating wands and grenades Graphics: * 360-degree camera, with improved art assets for viewing at all angles * Reworked visuals for improved performance ** Textures were updated to improve performance ** DirectX 11 was added, which improves performance. ** Because of these changes, the game now only works on 64-bit Operating Systems * New animations and effects ** New animations for new weapon types (wands and dual wielding) ** New effects and animations for new skills, but also enhanced existing skills ** New custom animations for all NPC's ** New animations for new creatures and destructibles External links * Official Change List PDF * Official Long Changelist Category:Divinity: Original Sin Enhanced Edition